The Jewel of Harmony
by SovereignOfNight
Summary: After one year of peace, the land of Equestria hangs in the balance once more when two alicorns are released from their prison. The evil alicorn, Night, wishes to reclaim his land and plunge it in forever darkness. The good alicorn, Sirius, wishes to protect the land. Can the spirits of the Elements of Harmony help Sirius defeat his evil half, or is Equestria's fate sealed?
1. A Dark Premonition

The Jewel of Harmony

Chapter 1: A Dark Premonition

Another peaceful day in the land of Equestria, or at least that what everypony believes.

"Spike, Spike, SPIKE!" Twilight screams as she calls for assistant.

"I'm right here, Twi. No need to yell." Spike says as he comes running up to the bedroom.

"Oh good. Can you find me the book about powerful magical items? I want to see if there is anything that might help us figure out what could be in the box that came from the Tree of Harmony." the young alicorn says with such curiosity.

Suddenly, an earthquake occurs, startling everypony in all of Equestria.

"W-what's happening, Twilight?" the young purple dragon asks as he and Twilight try to find cover.

Not even a minute has passed and the tremors stopped as quickly as they started.

"What was that all about?" Spike asks with a bit a fear in his voice.

Before Twilight got the chance to answer, she receives a letter her teacher, Princess Celestia. Using her magic, she quickly grabs the letter and begins reading it.

"What does it say?" the curious dragon asks as he tries to recover his balance.

Twilight reads the letter out loud. " It says 'Dear Twilight, I am quite sure that you had felt the earthquake that had recently occurred. However, it was no natural occurrence. I would like you and your friends to come to Canterlot right away.' This is more serious than I had thought. Let's go Spike." says the young alicorn as she grabs her assistant and races out of her home.

Twilight goes and rallies up her friends and explain to them the situation. They all then hop on the train and head for Canterlot.

* * *

Shortly after arriving in Canterlot, the group is greeted by Twilight's older brother, Shining Armor.

"Twily, it's so good to see you again." he says ecstatically as he runs in to give his sister a hug.

"It's good to see you too big bro. But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Cadence at the Crystal Empire?" the young alicorn asks with a look of confusion.

"I'll tell you on the way to the castle." Shining Armor replies.

On their way to Canterlot Castle, Twilight and Shining Armor decide to catch up, considering that the last they saw each other was during Twilight's coronation, while he explains to the group why he was in Canterlot.

"You were summoned by the princess too, huh? So, do you have any idea what that earthquake was earlier?" asked by the blue pegasus, Rainbow Dash.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Whatever it was, it couldn't have been good. That's why Princess Celestia has summoned us." replies the colt with concern in his voice.

After making their way through Canterlot, the arrives at the castle. They head inside and straight for the throne room.

"Twilight Sparkle, my most faithful student. Thank you all for coming." Princess Celestia says greeting the group.

"It's good to be he-...Is that Discord? Why is he here?" the young alicorn asks with serious confusion.

"Why hello to you too, Your Highness." says the draconequus with sarcasm as he greets the group.

"I had asked Discord to come too. I suspected him at first but..." the princess begins to explain before she gets cut off.

"I convinced her that I had nothing to do with that tremor. I am_ reformed_ after all." Discord says as he completes the princess's sentence.

"Sorry, but I don't buy that one bit. You may be "reformed" dip-cord, but you are still the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony." the blue pegasus says as she is about to attack the draconequus.

"Rainbow, stop. He's telling the truth." says the yellow pegasus pony, Fluttershy.

"How do you know, sugar cube?" as the cow-girl pony, Applejack, asks.

"Well, we have been living together for over a year now...Oh, please don't take that the wrong way." the yellow pony replies in her soft voice.

Hearing that made the draconequus blush. _Why am I blushing? Sure, I have been living with her, but that's because she is the only one who understands me. It's not like I have fee-._ Discord thought to himself but trailed off to not finish his thought process.

"Well, I believe Fluttershy, but you said that the earthquake wasn't natural. The only pony that can make unnatural things occur is Discord. So if it wasn't him, how is it unnatural?" Twilight asks her teacher with such anxiety.

"That's because it wasn't. I fear a new foe may have been released. Somepony with tremendous power." replies the princess.

"Oh, how right you are. But you're a little too late to be able to do anything about it." A mysterious voice from nowhere says.

Suddenly, the throne room becomes shrouded in absolute darkness.


	2. Return of the King

Chapter 2: Return of the King

"AHHHH!" screams the yellow pegasus as she starts running around trying to find anypony.

"Oooooo, spooky. Hahahaha." the young party pony starts to laugh.

"What's going on? Who are you? Where are you?" demands Twilight as she looks around in the darkness.

"Show yourself, coward!" demands Princes Celestia as she looks around cautiously.

Suddenly, the darkness collects into a single spot in the room and a mysterious Alicorn appears.

"How disgraceful! I've been imprisoned for 5,000 years and this is how a king is greeted by his subjects." the mysterious Alicorn says with sarcasm. "Hmph. No matter. I'm finally free."

"Hmmmm, that alicorn seems awfully familiar. Where have I seen you before?" ask the draconequus as he ponders through his memory.

"Why it's good to see you too old friend. Although, I am quite surprised. I expected the land to be completely drowned in chaos. Have you gone soft, Discord?" The mysterious alicorn appears next to the draconequus. "Well this is quite the surprise. Didn't even think you were the type to fall in love."

"What? Me? In love? Don't be preposterous. I'm Discord...Wait, how do you know who I am?"

"Can't say I'm surprised. I did erase your memory of me before my imprisonment." The alicorn teleports back to the throne. "Well, it doesn't really matter anymore."

"Enough talk! Who are you? And judging by how you say you were imprisoned, I can easily tell that you're evil."

"Well, aren't we the quick-witted little princess. Been a princess for about a year and already making demands, eh, Twilight Sparkle."

"H-how do you know who I am?"

"How could I not know who the spirit of the Element of Magic is? Or should I say _was_? Well, I guess I should thank you for releasing me."

"What are talking about, buster?" Rainbow Dash loses her temper and patience and charges at the dark alicorn.

The alicorn disappears, making the blue pegasus crash into the wall. He then re-appears in the exact location.

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt a pony who is talking? Can't say I'm surprised though. You always have been one who quickly loses her patience, Rainbow Crash."

"Grrrr, my name is Rainbow _Dash_! And you're going to pay for that!"

Rainbow Dash jumps off the wall to pick up speed and charges at the alicorn again. This time, he stops her in her tracks with his magic. He then teleports her to her friends and drops her on top of Applejack.

"Rainbow! AJ! Are you alright?" Twilight rushes to their side to see if her friends were hurt.

"We're fine, sugar. Although, that was a dirty trick."

"For a prestigious alicorn, you don't seem to fight fair." The white unicorn, Rarity, steps forward.

"So, you must be Rarity. Spirit of the Element of Generosity. As for fighting fair, well, let's just say that _nothing_ is fair in this world. And don't try to lecture me. I don't need to hear anything from a pony who has her drama outbreaks every ten minutes."

"_DRAMA _OUTBREAKS!" The white unicorn squints at the dark alicorn. "Oh. It. Is. On!"

The dark alicorn yawns out of boredom. He uses his magic to zipper shut Rarity's mouth.

"Ah, much better. Does anypony else want to try and defy their king?"

"Why do you keep saying you're the king? Who are you?"

"Oh, that's right. I never properly introduced myself. You may call me Night. And to answer your question, Twilight, before I was imprisoned, I was the ruler of Equestria."

Everypony gasps with fear.

* * *

Around the same time, in the Changeling Forest, a scout returns to the hive with news for the queen.

"Your Highness! I come bearing news about Equestria."

The queen turns to her subject as he bows in respect.

"Go on and speak."

"It seems a new Alicorn has appeared. He goes by the name of Night. However, it turns out he's evil too."

"Hmmm, this is quite interesting..." Before she can finish her statements, Queen Chrysalis is interrupted by her minion.

"If I may, Your Highness, I have an idea on how we can take advantage of this new outcome."

"Let's hear it."

"I was thinking we could temporarily team up with the Alicorn. Use him to take over Equestria. And you can secretly suck the love out of him. And when you take control of Equestria, double-cross him."

"That's...not a bad plan. It's ingenious. But how can you be sure he has love that I can take. Isn't he evil?"

"I thought the same thing, Your Highness. But when I got close enough, I felt a huge source of love emanating from him. It was unnatural yet powerful. Too powerful."

"Hmmm, that sounds...delicious. Changelings, prepare yourselves. We are about to set out on a new hunt. Muahahaha!"

* * *

"So what if you say is true. It doesn't matter anymore because you are no longer the ruler here." Twilight inquired.

"And that is why I am here. To take back MY throne."

"Do you honestly believe you can take on all of us by yourself?" Princess Luna steps forward and stares down at the dark alicorn.

"Hmmm, and who might you be?...Bah, no matter. Without the Jewel of Harmony, all of you combined can't match up to my power."

"Jewel of Harmony?" Everyone says in unison and looks at each in complete confusion.

"I see. So you haven't unlocked the box?"

"You mean the box that came from the Tree of Harmony?" the young purple alicorn asks with curiosity and anxiety.

"Precisely. And judging by your response, that would be a big NO." Night begins to laugh and then teleports over to Discord. "I'm surprised you never told them. I only erased your memory of me. I never erased your memory of what was inside that box."

"Well, apparently you did because I have no memory of the time before I controlled Equestria." Discord says as he glares at Night. "And why do you keep saying that you erased my memory and that I knew you? I have been alone my entire life and..."

Suddenly, the draconequus drops to the floor holding his head.

"W-what's going on? Where are all these images coming from?" Discord shouts as if he was in pain.

"I'm casting a memory spell on you..."

Before Night could finish his sentence, he is pushed to the ground by a yellow pegasus.

"Leave him alone! If you try to hurt my friend again, I'll make you regret it!" Fluttershy shouts at the dark alicorn and begins to help the draconequus stand.

Night stands up, wipes the dust off himself and teleports back the throne.

"And here I thought you were just a shy pony, Fluttershy. Unfortunately, it slipped my mind that when you snap, you SNAP." Night says and begins to laugh.

"Why are you laughing? I haven't even done anything yet." says the pink pony who is just bouncing around the throne room.

Night stops laughing and smirks. "Don't worry, Pinkie Pie. It had nothing to do with you."

"Okay, how do you know who we are?" Twilight asks as she glares at Night.

"Being imprisoned does not mean I didn't know what was happening on the outside. Truthfully, it was the Elements of Harmony that gave me information about you six. However.." Night teleports in front of Princess Celestia and Luna "...I don't know who you two are. Your powers, especially you..." Night points at Celestia "...are basically identical to Queen Sol. Who are you?"

"I am Princess Celestia."

"And I am Princess Luna."

"And we are daughters of the queen."

Night's eyes widen and then he flies back to the throne. "So, you are daughters of the queen?

"Correct." Celestia answers.

Night then burst out into an evil laugh. He laughs so hard that tears start to stream down his face. Everypony looks at him and at each other in serious confusion.

"What's so funny?" Rainbow Dash asks about to charge at the dark alicorn again, but stopped when Applejack grabs hold of her tail.

As his laughter dies down, his face turns more serious. "Heh. Queen Sol was the one who imprisoned me inside the Jewel of Harmony. Not only was she the one who imprisoned me, but she was also my wife. Making you two my daughters too."

Everypony gasps in astonishment.


	3. Bittersweet Reunion

Chapter 3: Bittersweet Reunion

"What do you mean we're your daughters? That can't be. Tis' a lie." Luna then fires a magical blast at Night.

Night simply dodges it and begins laughing again. "Well, I know for certain that you are my daughter, Luna. It's kind of ironic really. My own daughters aided in my release unaware of who I am."

"What do you mean we aided in your release?" Celestia asks with worry in her voice. "Explain yourself."

Night gives off a smirk before explaining. "It's quite simple really. The keys to my prison were the Elements of Harmony. It was a two-step process. First step was removing the elements from the Tree of Harmony, which you so recklessly did in order to defeat Discord. The second step was to return the elements back to the Tree, and I have Twilight and her friends to thank for that."

"That's it, I've had enough of him. Let me at him." Rainbow Dash breaks free from Applejacks hold and charges at the dark alicorn again.

"You never learn, do you?" Night easily stops her dead in her tracks again. "You need to be taught some discipline. Hmmm, I know." Night uses his magic to take away the blue pegasus's wings, turning her into a normal earth pony.

"Oh, not this again."

The dark alicorn launches Rainbow back to her friends. Then turns his attention back to his daughters. "You know, I'm quite surprised you never figured out that everything that happened was caused by me."

"What are you talking about? Explain."

"Well, Celestia, haven't you wondered why the fate of Equestria hung in the balance so many times?"

"What do you mean? Are you saying tis' was your doing?"

"Well done, Luna. Yes, everything that happened was all my doing. When Discord controlled Equestria in chaos, it was because I erased his memory of me. The loneliness in his heart built up until he decided to take over. And you, dear Luna. Where do you think you got the dark powers to transform into Nightmare Moon? And we can't forget about the changeling attack here. I appeared as a silhouette in front of Queen Chrysalis and told her about Equestria. As for King Sombra...well, you get the picture."

Everypony looks at Night with such anger. Luna, however, was the most furious.

"You mean to say that I was _used_ in your plan to escape your prison? Your own daughter?"

"Bingo. And father couldn't be more happier about it. Muahahaha!"

"I'm...Going...To...DESTROY YOU!" Luna unleashes all of her fury on the dark alicorn, shooting magical blasts one after the other.

Night dodges each and every one of her blasts. "Come now, Luna. You wouldn't want to be sent back to the moon now, would you?"

Hearing those words made Luna stop in her tracks. She slowly backs away in complete and utter fear.

"Don't listen to him, Luna." Celestia says as she tries to reassure her sister. "How can we be sure that what you say is the truth? Perhaps you're only saying that to make yourself seem powerful, in order to frighten us."

A mysterious voice then answers her theory. "It is no lie, Celestia. He is as powerful as he says."

"I was wondering when you were going to appear." Night says as walks up to the throne.

Suddenly, the room becomes shrouded in pure white. It then gathers at the entrance of the throne room and a new Alicorn appears. This new Alicorn looks exactly like Night, but unlike Night who was pure black with red eyes, a red cape and red stripes in his mane and tail, this Alicorn was pure white with blue eyes, a green cape and green stripes in his mane and tail.

"So how long have you been here? We're you scared or something?"

"I was here the whole time. But I won't let you take control again. Even you should know when your outmatched." replies the mysterious alicorn.

"Hold on second." Pinkie Pie grabs a cup of water and does a spit take. "There are two of you?"

"S-S-Sirius!? Is that you?" The draconequus flies over to the white Alicorn. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, Discord, it's me. It's been a long time, hasn't it old friend?" The white alicorn looks over to the mane six. "I see you made some new friends. It's good to see that you're happy."

"Discord, you know this pony?" asks Fluttershy in her soothing, heart-pounding voice.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Discord then looks over at the dark alicorn. "I remember him as well now. These two were the first friends I ever made."

"WHAT!?" shouts everypony in the room, except Sirius and Night.

* * *

Over in the Changeling Hive, Queen Chrysalis is readying up her changeling army.

"Hurry with the preparations. We leave in 10."

Just then, another messenger scout returns to the hive.

"Your Highness. I have news from Equestria."

"This better be important."

"It is. It seems a new alicorn appeared, one who resembles the dark alicorn. And apparently, he and the dark one have a history with the draconequus, Discord."

"Dissy!? So he's still kicking about, huh? Well, if he's around, this changes everything." The queen then turns to her army. "My changelings, there is a slight change in our plan. We shall postpone our invasion of Equestria for now." She turns back to her messenger scout. "I want you to go back and keep an eye on them. Inform me if the dark alicorn becomes separated from the rest of them."

"Yes, Your Highness." The messenger scout leaves the hive, heading back for Equestria.

The queen starts pacing around while talking to herself. "I can't believe he's still around. Well, Dissy, I haven't forgotten what you did to me all those years ago. And with the help of the alicorn, not only will I conquer Equestria, but I can exact my revenge on you too. You better prepare yourself, Dissy." The queen begins laughing manically.

* * *

The dark alicorn flies over and stands in front of the draconequus. "So you finally remember me?"

Before answering, Discord looks back and forth at Night and Sirius. "Yes, but how are..." Before he could finish, Night interrupts him.

" '...there two of us?' Is what you were going to ask, right?"

Everypony looks at them in confusion. Shining Armor is first to break the silence. "What do mean 'two of us?' Are you saying you use to be one pony?"

"That's exactly what he is saying, Shining Armor." Sirius answers as he stares down Night.

"But...how can that be?" The draconequus starts scratching his head. "It makes no sense. And I should know, making no sense is my specialty."

"I'll explain later, but for now..." Sirius quickly shoots a small but semi-powerful magical blast at Night. "...we need to deal with him first."

Night gets sent flying, colliding with the wall across the room. "Oomph. Cheap shot." As he gets up, he sees the four alicorns and the draconequus charging up another magical blast. "Well, I guess that is my cue to leave."

The dark alicorn uses his magic to cast a shroud of darkness around him, enveloping him. He then disappears into thin air. "Don't think this is the last you have seen of me. Remember, I know who you all are. Meaning I know your strengths and weaknesses. I suggest you sleep with one eye open at night. Muahahaha!" The dark alicorns voice fades.

"Woo, that was close." Sirius says as he drops to the floor.

"Sirius, are you okay?" The draconequus rushes to his side with concern.

"I'm fine. I just need to regain my strength is all." Sirius then looks at Celestia and Luna and smiles. "Wow, I can't believe how much you two have grown. It pains me to know I wasn't around to see it happen."

"So, would you care to explain how you are connected with that evil alicorn?" Twilight asks as she steps forward to help the white alicorn stand.

"Of course. But can it wait until dinner. It has been 5,000 years since I last ate. Plus, I would like to spend some time with my daughters too."

"HUH!?" Everypony looks at him with confusion and anxiety.

"Ooooo, how about a...?" Before Pinkie can finish, Twilight uses her magic to keep her still.

"Party? That sounds like a great idea. How about over at Sugar Cube Corner?" Sirius walks over to Pinkie Pie. "Can I ask you to host it?"

Pinkie's face lights up with a big smile. "You can count on me. It'll be my best one yet."

* * *

Over in the Crystal Empire, Princess Cadence is taking a stroll around the empire to do some grocery shopping. All the crystal ponies bow in respect. She stops off at a stand for crystal berries.

"Excuse me. I would like half a dozen of your crystal berries please."

"Oh, Your Highness. One moment." The stand clerk quickly fills a bag with a half a dozen berries. "Here you are, Your Highness."

"Thank you. And how many bits is that?"

"Oh, no please, you need not pay me. It's an honor to serve you."

"It's alright. Please, when I'm out and about like this, just think of me as any other pony." Cadence then pays the clerk six bits. "Here you go."

"Are you sure, Your Highness?"

"Of course. Have a wonderful day." Cadence says as she walks away. Upon returning to the palace, she receives a letter from Shining Armor. "Hmmm, a letter? Let's see here 'Dear Cadence, we are throwing a party over at Sugar Cube Corner and we would like you to come. The occasion...well, that's a secret. Signed: Shining Armor.' A party? For a secret occasion? Now this I have to go to."

Before leaving, a dark figure appears behind Cadence. "Sorry, but you're coming with me." Cadence is suddenly shrouded in complete darkness and taken away.

* * *

Over at Sugar Cube Corner, the party is just beginning. "Alright, you all made it." shrieks the pink pony with too much excitement.

"Of course Pinkie. Like we were going to miss one of _your _parties." says the purple alicorn as she enters the building.

As the rests of the guests enter, Pinkie looks around in excitement, curiosity and anxiety. "Hey, where are the Guests of Honor?"

"We're right here." Sirius says, answering her question as he walks in, followed by Princesses Celestia and Luna. Upon their entrance, everypony bows in respect. "Sorry we took so long." Sirius starts to look around the room. "This party looks amazing. Thanks Pinkie."

"My pleasure."

As Sirius starts to walk around, he bumps into Applejack. Upon seeing him, the cow-girl glares at him.

"Oh, sorry Apple- why are you glaring at me?"

"Don't take it the wrong way, sugar cube. I just have a feeling in my gut saying that I can't trust ya. Nothing personal."

"I understand. Can't blame you after what happened today. Well, let's see if I can make that bad feeling disappear. Can you introduce me to your family?"

"...Alright. Follow me."

As Sirius follows AJ, he feels something land on his back, He turns his head to see a little bunny standing on him.

"Angel! That is not how we treat our guest of honor." Over comes Fluttershy, walking up to take her bunny. "I'm sorry, Sirius. Angel here is just a bit worried is all."

"It's quite alright, Fluttershy." With his magic, the white alicorn conjures up a salad for the bunny. "Here, Angel. I made sure to put your favorites in it."

The little bunny smiles and takes the salad and starts eating it like there is no tomorrow. "Oh, wow, I've never seen Angel eat so fast. Thanks Sirius."

"My pleasure, Fluttershy." The white alicorn then walks off to catch up to Applejack.

After catching up to AJ, she introduces him to the Apple Family. "This here is my little sis, Apple Bloom. My big bro, Big Macintosh. And this here is Granny Smith."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Sirius." As he bows his head to greet them, Apple Bloom runs up to him.

"Hey, ya got to meet ma friends." Apple Bloom grabs hold of his hoof and drags him over to where Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo are. "Hey girls. Meet Sirius. Sirius, this is Rarity's younger sis, Sweetie Belle. And this is Scootaloo. And the three of us are..."

"THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!" The three fillies shout in unison.

"Hahaha. Well, it's quite the pleasure to meet you. I've heard about your little club. On a mission to discover your talents, correct?"

"That's right. My big sis keeps telling me it takes time for us to figure out our destiny. But yet she got her cutie mark when she was our age. All thanks to her horn anyways."

"That's quite alright. But Rarity is right though. Discovering one's destiny does take time. I know you tried many things, which is a valiant effort, but you're going about it the wrong way. Instead of doing many things, why not focus on what you are already good at doing. For example, you Scootaloo."

"Me?"

"Yes. Rainbow Dash told me how amazing you are on your scooter. Why not start there?"

"I guess I can give it a shot."

"Good. As for you, Sweetie Belle, I heard from many other ponies that you have an amazing voice when you sing. Perhaps you can perform a song here."

"Are you sure? I don't think I'm that good. I mean, not as good as Fluttershy anyways."

"Well, we won't know unless you try."

"...Alright."

"As for you, Apple Bloom, Rarity told me how much of a help you were with her dress designs. Can I ask you to design a suit for me?"

"A suit? What for?"

"It'll be for a special occasion soon."

"Okay. I'll see what I can do."

"Good. Well, it was definitely a pleasure to meet you three. I'll see you later." Sirius begins to walk away from the three fillies. He then heads outside for some fresh air. "Ahhh!" He then looks up at the sky. "Can't believe it's been 5,000 years. Everything has changed so much. The biggest change, however, is that you are no longer with us, my queen."

Being so absorbed in thought, he didn't notice Discord was next to him.

"Hello old friend. What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside? You are the Guest of Honor after all."

"Oh, hey Discord. I just came outside for some air is all."

"Well that's silly. Without air, we wouldn't be able to breathe."

Sirius gives off a small chuckle. "Yeah, you're right about that. Hey, I've been meaning to ask."

"What is it?"

"When did you fall in love?"

"What? Me? I-in LOVE? Have you forgotten who I am?...Whoa, déjà vu."

"Hahaha. No, I haven't forgotten. And I'm going to go out on a limb here and say Night asked you the same question."

"Yes, he did. But why do you think, that I, Discord, would be in love? That's preposterous."

"You can deny it all you want. But I can sense it...Is it...Fluttershy?"

Hearing that made the draconequus's entire body bright red.

"W-w-w-what? Don't be ridiculous? W-w-w-we're just friends."

"That may be the case, but I can tell you want to be more than 'just friends'. Word of advice: Don't try to hide your true feelings. Otherwise, you might lose whatever chance you have forever." With that, Sirius walks back inside Sugar Cube Corner. Once inside, Shining Armor approaches Sirius.

"Hey, have you seen Cadence yet?"

"Your wife? No, sorry. She hasn't arrived yet?"

"No. She should have been here by now though."

Suddenly, a letter appears in front of the two.

"Hmmm, it's a letter for you Shining Armor. Here you go." Sirius hands him the letter.

Shining Armor reads the letter and his eyes begin to widen. "Dear Shining Armor, if you wish to see your wife again, meet me at the old castle in the Everfree Forest. You are not allowed to tell anyone and must come alone. Signed: Night." Filled with anger, Shining Armor storms out, rushing to the Everfree Forest. Moments later, he arrives at the old castle. Inside, he sees his wife tied up.

"Cadence?! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but this is a trap, you need to get out of here."

"Sorry, but he isn't allowed to go anywhere."

A shroud of darkness appears and from within is the dark alicorn, Night.

"Glad you could make it Shining Armor."

"Release my wife, or so help me..."

"Don't worry. I'll release her...in due time."

"What do you want, coward?"

Night gives an evil smile. "I'm here to make a proposition with you."


	4. The Proposition

Chapter 4: The Proposition

As the party rages on over at Sugar Cube Corner, Twilight notices that her brother isn't there anymore. The young alicorn walks up to Sirius, asking if he has seen her brother.

"Sorry Twilight. I haven't seen him since I gave him that letter."

"Letter? What letter?"

"It was a letter addressed to him. I'm not one who reads other ponies mail. At first I thought it was from Cadence, however, when he read the letter, his eyes grew with the fires of hatred. He had such anger within him and stormed out. I believe he was headed for the Everfree Forest."

"What!? And you just let him go?"

"Well, it wasn't any of my business. But if I had to guess, it must have something to do with why Princess Cadence hasn't shown up yet."

"Wait, Cadence hasn't shown up yet? Something terrible must have happened to her. And I bet that the Everfree Forest is somehow related. I'm going after Shining Armor. If anypony asks, I stepped out for a bit."

"Are you sure? I think it's best if I came along too."

"No, this is _my_ brother and sister-in-law. I'm trusting you to make sure nothing happens here."

"..Alright. But Twilight, be careful. I have a really bad feeling about this."

"I will. I'll be back soon." With that, Twilight leaves and heads for the Everfree Forest.

* * *

"What do you mean you have a proposition?"

"It's quite simple really. I just want you to perform an 'experiment' for me. Do this, and I shall release the two."

"Two?" The colt then looks at his wife. "What does he mean 'two'?"

Cadence looks away. "I was going to tell you when you returned to the Crystal Empire. It was meant to be a surprise. Shining Armor...I'm pregnant."

Shining Armor's eyes widen with such excitement. But his happiness is quickly turned into pure rage as he shoots a magic blast at the dark alicorn. "I'm going to make you regret being released from your prison." The colt continually shoots magic blasts at Night, who then retreats behind Cadence. This stops Shining Armor dead in his tracks. "Get away from her, coward."

"Call me what you will, young unicorn. But I will use _any and every_ means to get you to cooperate. Now then, are you ready to listen?"

Sighing in defeat, Shining Armor looks up at the dark alicorn. "Alright, what kind of _experiment_ do you want me to do?"

"Good to see you know where you stand. Now then, I want you to have a duel with your precious sister, Twilight Sparkle. However, you must duel with _EVERYTHING_ you got. Neither of you are to hold back. And I will know if you are holding back. Believe me, there will be consequences should you not fight with everything you have."

"WHAT!?"

"Are you hard at hearing? I said..."

"I heard you. But what makes you think I'm going to agree to it?"

"Well, if you wish for the safety of your wife and unborn child, I don't think you have much of a choice."

Shining Armor hangs his head up, thinking of his options. _Dang, he's got me cornered. If I agree to his plan, I'd have to duel my one-and-only sister. And if I don't, I run the risk of losing my wife and child._ Being lost in his thoughts, the dark alicorn abruptly interrupts the colt.

"Well, what will it be? Your little sister or your wife?"

Shining Armor looks at the alicorn with a deep hatred before swallowing his hatred. He hangs his head up and gives his response. "Fine. I'll do it."

"No, Shining Armor, you don't have to."

"Oh yes he does, princess. He knows there is no way out of this."

"Alright. I agreed to your proposition. But how will I know you will really keep your word and release my wife."

"Don't worry, I always keep my word. But would you feel reassured if I Pinkie Promised? Believe me, I know what the consequence is for breaking one."

"Yes, I want you to Pinkie Promise that you won't lay a hoof on my wife."

"Very well. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. There, now just keep your end of the bargain and no harm shall befall your wife."

"Very well."

"Good. Now to set the stage for this momentous battle. Muahahaha."

* * *

As the party is nearing its end, Pinkie Pie's Pinkie Sense starts tingling. "Woo-oo-o-o-oo. What was that?"

Noticing her shaking about, Discord flies over to the pink pony. "Everything alright?"

"Oh, hi Discord. Actually, I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my Pinkie Sense is a-tingling. But it's not the usual feeling."

"Wait, Pinkie...Sense?"

"Yeah. Basically, it happens randomly when something is about to happen. For instance, when my tail starts to twitchy-twitch-a-twitch, it means something is about to fall. Or if my back is itching, it means it's my lucky day or if my knees get pinchy, that means something scary is about to happen."

"So what is with the shaking then?"

"That means somepony made a Pinkie Promise. But for some reason, I'm getting a really bad vibe from it. I can't help but feel like something really, really bad is going to happen." The pink pony looks around the room for Twilight, hoping she can relieve her of the frustration. Not being able to find her, she turns back to the draconequus. "Hey, have you seen Twilight anywhere?"

"Nope. Last I saw her was when she was speaking to Sirius. I haven't seen her since."

"Okay, I'll go ask him then. See ya, Discord." Pinkie Pie walks off before being stopped by the draconequus.

"Wait, before you go, there is something I need to tell you. But you must Pinkie Promise not to tell anypony else."

Knowing that he had asked her to Pinkie Promise, Pinkie Pie knew it was serious. "I promise I won't tell a single soul. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

"Thank you. Now, earlier I was chatting with Sirius outside. And, well, he said something that got me thinking."

"Oooo, what did he say?"

"Just like Night, he said that I was in l-l-l-love. But I told him that was preposterous. That I am Discord, the Lord of Chaos, the Spirit of Disharmony. I don't feel love."

"Oh, what's the problem then?"

"Well, after doing a little soul searching, I discovered I'm..."

"You're what? C'mon, tell me."

"I...I am...in love."

Upon hearing this, the pink pony's face lights up. "Oh...my...gosh. That is so sweet. Who is it? Please tell me."

"Remember, you Pinkie Promised not to tell a soul."

"I won't."

"Okay...it's Fluttershy."

The pink pony's jaw suddenly drops to the floor. "Whoa. When did this happen?"

"About three months ago. I never realized it until now though. This whole time, I was denying the truth."

"So what are you going to do? Are you going to tell her?"

"I want to, but I'm afraid she won't feel the same way."

In the midst of their conversation, neither were aware that Sirius was standing there. "Glad to see you admit to your feelings."

"Ahhh, Sirius. H-how long were you there?"

"About the time you admitted that you were in love. Don't worry old friend, your secret is safe with me and Pinkie here."

"Yeah, you can count on us."

"And don't worry about how she might feel towards you. If you show her how much she means to you, I'm sure the feelings you have will be mutual."

"Thanks, Sirius. You were always there when I needed help."

"Anything for you, old friend."

"Well, I best be on my way."

"See ya Discord." Pinkie then looks at Sirius. "Oh, I almost forgot. Do you know where Twilight went?"

"Yeah. Actually, I came over here because of her."

"What do you mean?"

"First, can you grab Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy and meet me outside? And I'm afraid we're going to have to end the party early."

"End the party early? Is it that serious?"

"I'm afraid so. I'll be waiting outside."

As Sirius walks outside, Pinkie Pie makes the announcement, ending the party. She then grabs her friends and head outside to meet up with Sirius.

"What in tarnation could be so important that you decided to end the party that was thrown in _YOUR_ honor early?"

"Yeah. And where's Twilight? Did you do something to her, bub?"

"Easy Rainbow. I haven't done anything to her. Actually, that's why I called you all here. Twilight went to go find her brother in the Everfree Forest."

"What?! Why in the hay would Shining Armor go to the Everfree Forest?"

"I don't know, but I'm assuming it had something to do with the letter that he received earlier."

"What letter, dear? Do you still have it?"

"Yeah, right here. I didn't bother reading it because it was addressed to Shining Armor. But I fear that was a mistake."

"Well, read it now. We don't have all night."

"You really need to take a chill pill Rainbow." Sirius opens the letter up and begins reading it. " It says 'Dear Shining Armor, if you wish to see your wife again, meet me at the old castle in the Everfree Forest. You are not allowed to tell anypony and must come alone. Signed: Night.'"

"Oh dear. Princess Cadence was captured?"

"Looks like it. And Shining Armor went after her. The fool, he's walking right into his trap."

"What do you mean? What's going to happen to them?"

"I'm not exactly sure, RD. He always has been a bit unpredictable."

"Well, didn't you say Twilight went after him?"

"Yes. She left to go find him about 30 minutes ago. But...Oh no!"

"What is it, dear?"

"We have to hurry and catch up to Twilight. If she reaches the castle, she will be in serious danger."

"WHAT!?"

* * *

"Ugh, I can't believe I ran into the Everfree Forest so blindly. I don't even know where my brother went."

Suddenly, a letter appears in front of the young alicorn. "A letter? I wonder from who? Let's see 'Hello, Twilight Sparkle. I hereby invite you to the old castle within the Everfree Forest. I suggest you hurry if you wish to save your brother and sister-in-law. Signed: Night.'"

The young alicorn bursts into flames and rushes towards the old castle. "You're going to pay for this. You just messed with the wrong princess."

* * *

"So, you care to explain what in tarnation is going on?"

"I already told you. Twilight is in danger if she reaches the castle. Night is going to perform a forbidden spell. One that can only be done through a duel between blood-related siblings."

"A duel?"

"Yes. Similar to the duel Twilight had with Trixie, but this one is far more dangerous. It requires that both ponies fight with everything they have, meaning they can't hold back. Not only that, once it begins, no pony can interfere. A special barrier is put up and not even my powers, combined with my daughter's, Discord's, Twilight's, Cadence's and every other unicorn all over Equestria can break it. The two ponies fight until one is left standing."

"What? Then how in the hay can we stop them?"

"Yeah, and what is this forbidden spell suppose to do?"

"The only way to stop them is by preventing it from starting. As for what the spell does, Rainbow, I'm sorry. I do not know. This spell is far too dangerous and was never attempted before. I only know of the requirements that are necessary to perform it. I didn't think Night would be this reckless."

"Enough chatter, girls. We need to hurry and get there."

"Rarity is right. C'mon, we need to pick up the pace before it's too late."

* * *

Deep within the Everfree Forest, Twilight arrives at the old castle. "Well, I'm here. I just hope I'm not too late." The young alicorn steps inside and starts searching for her brother and his wife. "H-hello? Shining Armor? Cadence? Are you here?" She then enters the room where Princess Celestia had battled Princess Luna. Upon entering, she is greeted by the dark alicorn.

"Ah , so good of you to come, Twilight Sparkle. And right on time too. We had just finished the preparations."

"Preparations? Where are Shining Armor and Cadence?"

"Always so demanding. Very well. Cadence is right here." Using his magic, Night brings Cadence to his side. "Don't worry your pretty little head about her. I haven't laid a hoof on her. Although, I did put a sleep spell on her. After all, she does need her rest."

"What about my brother?"

"Turn around."

Behind Twilight stood her brother. "Shining Armor, you're okay. Oh thank Celestia." Twilight then turns back to the dark alicorn. "Release Cadence. You're outmatched."

The dark alicorn begins to laugh manically. "Outmatched? That's a good one."

Before activating the spell, Princess Cadence wakes up and sees Twilight standing before her. "Twilight, you need to get out of here, NOW! You're in serious danger!"

"Too late." Night then activates the spell before Twilight had a chance to react.

"What's happening?" Twilight turns to her brother for support. She notices that tears are streaming down his face. "Big bro? What's wrong?

"I'm sorry, Twily. But there was nothing else I can do."

"What are you talking about?"

Before he could answer, Sirius and the rest of the group arrive.

"Oh no! We're too late. He already activated the spell."

"Ah, so glad you all could make it. I wouldn't want you to miss the show. Muahahaha."

"Night, you fool, what have you done? You know this spell is forbidden."

"And that is precisely why I casted it. I wish to see what this spell can really do." The dark alicorn turns his attention to Twilight and Shining Armor. "Before the night is over, one pony shall be left standing."

"What are you talking about?" Twilight turns her attention to her friends. "Sirius, what is going on?"

"I'm so sorry, Twilight. If I had known that this was his plan, I would have stopped you from going after your brother."

"Can't you just cancel the spell?"

"I'm afraid I can't. That barrier prevents me from doing so. The only way out is to duel your brother. But this time, it's a duel to the finish. You have to fight him with everything you have, no holding back."

"What?!" The young alicorn turns to her brother. "I can't fight him. He's my brother."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, Twilight. You must duel your brother."

* * *

**Okay, so this story is going in a completely different direction than I had planned. I believe it's turning out better than than how it was originally suppose to go. :D Well, next part will be on tonight.**


	5. The Duel

**Sorry this took so long. I had a bit of writers block.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Duel

"Why?! Why do I have to duel my brother? What kind of spell is this?"

"This spell was never meant to be used ever again. A forbidden spell that has earned the name of one of the Seven Great Deadly Sins of the world: Greed."

"Greed? What does this spell do?"

"It's suppose to...Twilight, look out!"

Before Sirius could finish explaining, Twilight is attacked by her brother. "Enough stalling, Twilight. There is no other way around this." Shining Armor begins firing magical blasts one after the other at his little sister. All she can do is just keep stalling by flying around to dodge.

"Hmmm, those pesky wings of hers are putting Shining Armor at quite the disadvantage. Perhaps I should even the playing field." Using his magic, Night gives Shining Armor wings, turning him into an alicorn. "Consider that a temporary gift, Shining Armor. Now, show your little sister you mean business."

With his new set of wings, Shining Armor takes off after his sister. "You can't run forever, Twily. You will have to fight back."

"No, I won't. I'll keep running forever if I have to. He can't force me to fight you."

"If you don't fight back, this spell will take both your lives."

The purple alicorn stops in her tracks and looks over to Sirius. "Wait, WHAT?!" Being distracted, Twilight is hit with one of her brother's magic blasts. "AHH!"

"TWILIGHT!"

As the young alicorn falls to the ground, her brother hovers over her body. "Are you ready to fight back yet? If not, then I will end this here and now."

Laying on the ground, Twilight looks up at her brother, and without hesitating, fires a magic blast at him. "Why?! What could that evil alicorn have done to make you agree in taking your own sister's life?"

"He took Cadence hostage and...threaten to kill her, along with our unborn child."

Everypony looks at the dark alicorn in astonishment.

"That's low, Night. Even for you. What purpose do you need more power for?"

"Muahahaha! One can never have enough power, my dear Sirius."

"Hold on sugar cube. What do you two mean by 'more power'? I thought you said you didn't know what this spell was capable of."

The white alicorn turns to Applejack, but looks away with intense sadness. "I lied. I didn't want to worry any of you hoping that we could have made it on time. But..." Sirius looks back at the duel happening in front of him. "..._I _was too late, _again._"

"So what is this spell meant to do then?"

"Would you want the short version or long version, RD?"

"Short. I'm too impatient to here the entire story."

"Well, in short, this spell is meant to drain the magical energy of the loser. It then transfers that energy to the one who activated it. However..." Sirius turns to the group and huddles them together. "...I know a way to save whoever loses. There's a 3 day window before the loser's energy is gone, and their life along with it."

"Oh thank goodness. What do we have to do?"

"I'll explain later at Canterlot Castle. We're going to need the help of my daughter's."

As the group breaks the huddle, they turn their attention back to the duel. The two are currently at a stalemate. Shining Armor, being captain of the royal guards, has the strategic advantage over his younger sister. In contrast, Twilight has more magic capabilities than her older brother. It all comes down to who slips up first.

* * *

"Sister, please tell me thou has felt that disturbance."

"Yes, Luna, I have. I fear the worst may befall on my student."

"On Twilight Sparkle? What may happen to her?"

"I do not know, but I do not wish to find out."

"Shall we go and assist her?"

"Yes. We leave at once. I just hope we aren't too late."

"As do I. From the power she has been unleashing, it seems she is in the Everfree Forest. At the old castle to be precise."

"Let us hurry then."

* * *

As the duel rages on, the dark alicorn notices a little changeling flying high above the battle scene. Not wanting to leave Princess Cadence unattended, he uses his magic and makes a duplicate of himself appear behind the changeling.

"So, enjoying the scene?"

"What? Where did you come from? How can you be here if you're down there?"

"Duplication spell. Child's play. So, Chrysalis is having you observe?"

"How do you know our queen? Just who are you?"

"Who I am doesn't concern you. What you can do is go back to your hive and inform your queen that Equestria is about to lose one of its most powerful inhabitants. Now go."

"Why should I do what you say?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know your life meant so little to you."

"W-what? If you get rid of me, then how will my queen receive your message?"

"Fair enough. However, I can figure out a way to give her the message. Do you really want to take that risk?" Hearing that, the changeling flies off into the night sky. "That's what I thought."

* * *

"Enough is enough. You both are at your limit here. Night, cancel the spell."

"Sorry Sirius. I can't do that. A victor must be decided."

"Why do you want their energy so much? This is exactly why we were imprisoned."

"Silence you foal. Have you forgotten that you wished to gain power too?"

Everypony turns to Sirius with confusion.

"Sirius, darling, whatever does he mean?"

The white alicorn hangs his head up to respond. "It is as he says. Like him, I, too, wished to gain power. The feeling to gain power was mutual between us. However, our reasoning behind it wasn't. I wanted power to be able to protect my subjects. He wanted power to rule over the entire kingdom out of fear, bringing harm to those who didn't obey his laws."

Inside the battle arena, Twilight turns her attention to Night. "So that's why you were imprisoned. Serves you right."

"Should you really be focusing your attention to me, Twilight Sparkle?"

"Huh?" Without realizing, the purple alicorn had forgotten about her duel. Before she could react, she is blasted from behind. "AHHHHH!"

"TWILIGHT, NO!"

Before Twilight hits the ground, Princesses Celestia and Luna enter the castle interior.

"What's happening?" Before Celestia could get a response, she sees her student plummeting to the ground. "Twilight!" Celestia goes to try and catch her student, but not before she is pushed back by the barrier. "What is this? Why can't I get through?"

"It's no use, Celestia. The barrier won't disappear until the duel is finished. Which will be the moment Twilight here hits the ground, signaling Shining Armor the victor. Muahahaha!"

Just as the dark alicorn explained, the barrier disappears when Twilight hit the ground. Everypony then rushes to her side. Everypony except Shining Armor and Cadence. Sirius then turns towards Night and fires a magic blast at him.

"You have gone too far this time."

Before he could fire another blast, he is stopped by Shining Armor. "Alright, you got what you wanted. Now release my wife."

"But of course." The dark alicorn undoes his spell that he used to keep Cadence hostage and turns Shining Armor back into a unicorn. "I am very pleased by this outcome. Absorbing Twilight's magical energy is more rewarding than yours, Shining Armor." Night then creates a shroud of darkness around him and disappears in to the night. "Enjoy the time you all have with each other. Once Twilight's energy is mine, all of Equestria will be too. MUAHAHAHA!"

Over by Twilight's body, her friends and the princesses are crying their hearts out.

"How could this have happened? How could we have been too late?"

"Don't blame yourself sister."

"Yeah. There was nothing y'all could have done. Not even Sirius had the power to break that barrier."

Sirius then walks over with Shining Armor and Cadence by his side. "It's not over yet. Remember what I said? There's a 3 day window before she is completely gone. She is merely unconscious. We have still have a chance to save her. C'mon, I'll explain everything at the castle. Fluttershy, I want you to bring Discord."

"O-okay."

"Let's go everypony, we don't have much time."

* * *

"So that's basically everything that has happened when the party ended."

"'Tis can't be. Art thou saying that on the third day, Twilight will be gone forever?"

"That is correct, Luna. However, I know how to save her before that happens."

"And that is why you asked me to come along? You want me to use my magic to save her?"

"Unfortunately, the spell's magic far surpasses yours, Discord."

"What? How can that be?"

"This spell was created by Night. And since we both know you very well, he made it so that your magic would be ineffective."

"Well, he certainly put a lot of thought into this. So how can we save Twilight?"

"First, I'm going to need the help of two extremely powerful unicorns. Sorry Shining Armor and Rarity, I know you're thinking that you may be enough, but unfortunately, you're not as powerful as you may think."

"Hey, this is my little sister we're trying to save. I'm plenty powerful."

"That may be, but it's still not enough."

"Well, what about Trixie? Even though I hate to admit it, her magic is pretty powerful."

"Hmmm, okay Rainbow, I want you to go find her and bring her here. Does anypony know of another powerful unicorn?"

"My former student, Sunset Shimmer. Her magical abilities are exceptionally powerful."

"Sunset Shimmer? Where is she then?"

"She is still living in the other world."

"Other world?"

"Yes. The portal to the other world is at the Crystal Empire. Twilight was the only one who has ever ventured into the alternate world."

"I see. Very well. Rainbow Dash, bring Trixie to the Crystal Empire. I want you there first thing in the morning."

"You got it."

* * *

"What could be so important that you require the services of the Great and Powerful Trixie?"

"Oh just quit your yapping and keep moving. The princesses want your presence."

"Princess Celestia wants my presence?"

"Yeah, so keep moving already."

Once inside the Crystal Palace, Trixie is greeted by Sirius.

"Thank you for coming Trixie. I can see the others weren't lying when they said you were a powerful unicorn."

"Thank you. But what is this about? And who are you?"

"Forgive me. I am Sirius, Father of Princesses Celestia and Luna. As for why you are here, I need your assistance."

"Okay, but for what?"

"To save Twilight?"

"Twilight Sparkle? What has happened to her?"

Sirius explains everything that has happened the previous night to the boastful unicorn, including his plan to save Twilight.

"Alright, what must I do to save Twilight?"

"I want you, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack to go and look for the Jewel of Harmony. Discord will help with the search, but after he helps me first."

"You can count on us, partner. Let's go everypony, YEE-HAW."

After the six ponies leave, the four alicorns and draconequus gather around the mirror that leads to the alternate world.

"So this is the portal, correct?"

"Yes. However, the last time it was opened was 15 moons ago. It's still another 15 moons before it re-opens."

"Well, we don't have that kind of time."

"What do you plan on doing then?"

"With your help, we're going to force open the portal."

"What? Art thou mad?"

"There is no other option. I'm going to need Sunset Shimmer's help in order to save Twilight."

"...Very well. The portal will remain open for 3 days. That should be more than enough time to find Sunset Shimmer and bring her back here."

"Excellent. Alright, let's do this Discord."

Combining their magic together, the four alicorns and draconequus open the gateway to the other world. Once opened, Sirius immediately jumps through for he knows he is now in a race against time.

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter is a bit shorter than the previous two. In all honesty, I'm liking where my story is heading. Keep in mind that this is my very first fan-fiction ever.**


	6. Desperation

**Sorry this took so long. Had to catch up with my college work :D. Anyways, hope you enjoy. Oh and most of my writing here was inspired by The Hunger Games (even though I never watched it) and DisneyFanatic2364's fic: Bride of Discord.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Desperation

"I-is he alright?"

"I don't know. He looks unconscious."

"Perhaps we should take him to the nurses office."

"Good idea, Pinkie. C'mon y'all. Help me carry him."

"I do say, why would this young gentleman be laying on the ground? In a nice white suit, no less?"

"Who knows. Why not ask him when he wakes up?"

"Enough chatter. We're already at the nurse's office. Excuse me. Nurse Redheart, are you here?"

"Yes, I'm here. What can I do for you?"

"We found this guy outside on the front lawn. It looks as if he's unconscious."

"Okay, place him on the bed. I'll have principal Celestia contact you five should he awaken. Now, off you go. Classes are about to start and you wouldn't want to be late."

"Alright, thanks again."

The five girls leave the nurses office and head to class. Before getting to class, one of them realizes something is up.

"Do any of you find it strange that a young man was just laying unconscious right in front of the statue?"

"What are you getting at Rainbow?"

"I mean that he was laying right in front of the portal that leads to the other world."

"Wait. Are you saying that he came from _That World_?"

"It's a possibility. There is someone we can ask to confirm this theory."

"Who?...Wait, you mean Sunset Shimmer?"

"Exactly."

Just then, the school bell rings, signaling the start of classes.

"We'll ask her at lunch time."

* * *

"I hope he's okay. Forcing open the portal must have taken a lot out of him."

"I do believe he's fine. Now you must continue with your task, Discord."

"Mine?"

"Yes. You are to help the other ponies find the Jewel of Harmony."

"Oh right. _That_. Very well Princess Celestia, leave it to me."

The draconequus disappears to go and help the others.

"Sister, what are we to do now?"

"All we can do is wait. Shining Armor, I want you to use your protection spell. I'll cast mine alongside it. We must do everything we can to prevent Night from entering the Crystal Empire."

"Of course."

"Luna, I want you to go and protect Cadence and Twilight."

"Right away, sister." Luna leaves to go to Twilight's side, but not without bumping into the royal guard, Flash Sentry. "Oomph. My apologies."

"It's quite alright. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Why in such a hurry, Your Highness?"

"I'm heading over to protect Princesses Twilight and Cadence."

"Why? Has something happened?"

"Yes. Twilight is in grave danger."

"What? Explain on the way." The two head off with haste to reach Princess Twilight. After being told everything that has occurred since Night's return, the two reach Twilight's bedroom. "Oh no, Twilight! Will she be okay?"

"We're not sure. It all depends when Sirius will return with Sunset Shimmer and if the others can find the Jewel of Harmony."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"For now, just stand guard with Luna."

* * *

"Ugh. Oh, my head. What happened?"

"Oh good, you're finally awake."

"Huh? Where am I? Who are you?"

"I'm nurse Redheart and you are in the nurses office. You were unconscious and laying on the front lawn this morning. Here, take this medicine, it will make you feel better."

"Huh? Oh, okay, thanks." As he reaches out for the medicine, he notices he no longer has hooves. "AHH! Where are my hooves?"

"Hooves?"

Sirius looks around and comes to the realization that he is in the alternate world. "...N-never mind."

"Okay. Now wait right here. I promised the girls that brought you here that I would contact them when you had awoken."

"Very well."

On the loudspeaker, Sirius hears a familiar voice. "Attention students. Will Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash please report to the nurse's office? I repeat. Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash please report to the nurse's office."

"Who was that? And where was that voice coming from?"

"That was principal Celestia. And she's in her office. It's where she can make announcements through the loudspeakers across the school."

Before he can utter another word, the five girls rushed into the nurse's office.

"Where is he?"

"Is he okay?"

"How does he feel?"

"Calm down girls. He's fine. But if you really want to know, why not ask him?"

The girls look over to Sirius, who's facial expression is in astonishment.

"Applejack? Fluttershy? Pinkie Pie? Rarity? Rainbow Dash? What are you doing here?"

"Duh. We're here because we asked nurse Redheart to call us when you woke."

"No. I mean what are you doing in this world?"

"_This world_? We have always lived here."

"Huh?"

"Well, I think this answers your theory Rainbow."

"Looks like it. But how can that be? We asked Sunset Shimmer and she said the portal wasn't suppose to open for another year."

"Wait, did you say Sunset Shimmer?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Where is she? I need her help."

"Hold on there, partner. You just woke up, and there is no need to push yourself. Plus, why do you need Sunset Shimmer?"

"Yeah. How about you start by telling us who you are."

"My name is Sirius. I don't have time to explain. Just tell me where Sunset Shimmer is."

"Well, Sirius, Sunset Shimmer is in a meeting."

"Meeting?"

"Yeah. She's on the graduation planning committee. It will be about another hour before the meeting is over. In the meantime, you can tell us who you are and why you need Sunset Shimmer."

"...Very well. Before I do, I want to know how is it that you know of the portal?"

"It happened a little over a year ago. We met this girl, Twilight Sparkle, who came from..."

"Did you say Twilight Sparkle? She came to this world?"

"Yeah. She came here to retrieve her crown that Sunset Shimmer stole from her world."

"I see. Okay, I think I understand everything now."

"So now it's your turn. Why do you need Sunset Shimmer? And how did you get here if the portal wasn't suppose to open for another year?"

"I knew that the portal wasn't suppose to open for another year, but by then, it would have been too late. So I force opened the portal, along with the help of my daughters and old friend, Discord."

"Daughters? You don't seem any older than we are."

"Well, back in Equestria, I'm an alicorn, like Twilight, and we alicorns are immortal, to an extent anyways."

"Extent?"

"Yes. You see, we alicorns can live forever. However, we can't survive through natural causes."

"Alright, I think we got it. So now that brings us to why you need Sunset Shimmer."

"I need her help in order to save Twilight."

"Save Twilight? What happened to her?"

"She was forced into a duel to the finish against her older brother, and lost."

"WHAT!?"

"However, her energy isn't gone yet. I can still save her, but I need Sunset Shimmer's help. But I need to hurry. I only have until the end of tomorrow. After that, it will be too late."

"Say no more. We'll totally help you out. Right girls?"

"Right!"

"Thank you."

* * *

"Do y'all think this here is a lost cause?"

"Why would you say that? This is _Twilight's_ life we're trying to save here."

"I know that, but we don't even know what this Jewel thing looks like."

"Good point...but didn't Sirius say that Discord was going to help us with the search? Where is he?"

"I'm right here. Gosh, you ponies sure are impatient."

"What took you so long?"

"I had to help Sirius force open the portal to the other world. It took a lot of our power, so I took the train back here."

"Well, how about helping us find this Jewel thing. I hope you know what it is."

"Of course I know. The Jewel of Harmony looks just like a perfectly shaped diamond. It's easily distinguishable because it slowly changes colors."

"So we're looking for a rock that can change colors? Simple enough. Where should we look for it then?"

"Where have you looked?"

"So far, just Twilight's library. Nothin' there."

"Can't you use your magic to make the Jewel appear?"

"Sorry, my little boastful pony, but the Jewels power is far beyond my own. Although, I think I may have an idea of where it may be."

"Where? We're running out of time."

"Princess Celestia's and Princess Luna's old castle within the Everfree Forest. I'm sure Night hid the Jewel and if I remember anything about Night, he would hide anything in a place no pony would every set hoof into."

"Well, too bad for him then. We've gone into the Everfree Forest dozens of times."

"I'm sure he is well aware of that. There is no doubt in my mind that he used a spell to make things a bit more challenging for us."

"Well, can't you use your magic to cancel it."

"Hey, I'm still exhausted from helping Sirius. I had to take the train here. THE TRAIN!"

"Alright, we get it. C'mon y'all, let's get a move on."

* * *

"Alright, with this, I say we call this meeting to a close. Graduation is going to run perfectly this year."

"I agree. See you later, Sunset Shimmer."

"Bye Flash." As Sunset Shimmer is packing her belongings, she looks at the clock and sees how late it has gotten. "It's gotten this late already. I'm suppose to meet with the girls at Sugar Cube Corner. I hope I'm not too late." As she rushes out the meeting room, Sunset Shimmer bumps into Fluttershy. "Oh, I'm sorry...Fluttershy? What are you still doing here? School ended hours ago."

"Actually, I came to get you. Everyone else already went ahead to Sugar Cube Corner. There's someone who wishes to meet you."

"With me?"

"Yes. So we need to hurry."

Over at Sugar Cube Corner, Sirius has explained everything that has happened in Equestria to the rest of the girls. "And that is why I am here and in desperate need of Sunset Shimmer's help."

The girls just stare in awe before letting out a single word.

"Whoa, who knew so much could happen in just a few days."

As their conversation continues, Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer arrive at Sugar Cube Corner.

"So, who was it that wanted to meet me?" All the girls point right at Sirius. "Oh and who might you be?"

"My name is Sirius. You must be Sunset Shimmer, correct?"

"That is correct."

"Perfect. I need you to come back to Equestria with me."

"Back to Equestria? Wait, the portal shouldn't have opened yet."

"I forced it opened. I need your help."

"Sorry, but I don't offer help to anyone I just met. Besides, I have enough responsibilities here, with graduation coming up."

"Okay, let me rephrase that. _Twilight Sparkle _needs your help."

"Did you say _Twilight Sparkle_? What happened?"

"Look, we don't have the time for me to explain everything again. If we don't hurry, Twilight's life will be gone."

"Alright. I'll help. Just tell me what I need to do."

"For now, just return to Equestria with me. If we're lucky, the others may have found the Jewel of Harmony by now."

"Jewel of Harmony? It really exists?"

"Wait, you know of the Jewel?"

"I've read it in a book once, back when I was still Celestia's student."

"I see. Very well, I shall explain everything once we return to Equestria." Sirius turns toward the other girls. "Thank you all for the help."

"No problem. You just do what you got to do."

Sirius and Sunset Shimmer nod their heads and head off back to the high school. Once they've reached Canterlot High, they quickly jumped through the portal back to Equestria.

* * *

"So this is the Everfree Forest? The Great and Powerful Trixie shall lead us in."

"You sure, sugar cube? Have you ever been inside the forest before?"

"No, but I can't imagine it being all bad."

"How would you know? You have never seen the horrors that lie within here."

"Such as?"

"Manticores, Cockatrices, Timberwolves, etc."

"Hah, those little things don't scare me. And if you ponies can handle those creatures, then there is nothing to be afraid of, right?"

"Well, what about an Ursa Major?"

"What are you talking about Discord?"

The draconequus points forward and begins shaking. "I'm talking about _that_!"

Everypony looks up and sees the Ursa standing before them.

"Hah, that isn't an Ursa Major. That's an Ursa _Minor_. There's nothing to fear."

"Are crazy Trixie? Run!"

"Oh please you little neigh-sayers. The Great and Powerful Trixie does not run. I've seen Twilight handle this creature before."

"But that's because Twilight is more powerful with magic than you are."

"That may be, but ever since Twilight saved me from that nasty Alicorn Amulet, I immersed myself in practicing magic, getting better and better each and every day. Just watch and see."

Just like she says, the boastful pony uses her magic and easily lifts the Ursa without breaking a sweat. she then conjures up a music box with a soothing lullaby, lulling the Ursa to sleep, and slowly transports it back to its cave.

"See, no sweat."

"How in the hay did you get so powerful?"

"It's like I said. I've been practicing magic every since Twilight saved me from the Alicorn Amulet. Now c'mon, we have to hurry and find that Jewel."

Without any _real_ trouble, the group makes their way to the old castle.

"Humph, never thought we would be back here so soon."

"What do you mean?"

"This is where Twilight was forced to duel her brother...and lost." The yellow pegasus begins to cry as the memory of Twilight's battle haunts her.

Seeing the pony he loves, Discord flies over to comfort her. "Don't worry Fluttershy. We'll save her. I promise."

"*sniffle* Pinkie Pie promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

"Thanks Discord."

"Hey, if you two love-birds are done, how about we start looking for this Jewel?"

"Still the impatient one, eh Rainbow Dash?"

"That voice...It can't be!"

Suddenly, a mist of darkness gathers right in front of the ponies, and out appears the dark alicorn, Night. "It can and it is. It's good to see you again, old friend."

"I'm no longer your friend. Not after what you did to Twilight."

"So, you wish to defy me too and side with these pathetic powerless ponies? Very well. However, I do have a proposition for you Discord."

"A proposition?"

"Yes. Come and join my side. And once we take over all of Equestria, you can spread as much chaos to your heart's content."

The draconequus looks at the ponies at his side, then to the one who had ran behind him for protection. "...No!"

"What?"

"I said NO! We may have been friends in the past, but I now have new friends. Ones who won't erase my memory of who they are."

"So, your mind is made up then?"

"It is."

"Such a shame then." The dark alicorn turns his attention to Trixie. "Ah, you must be the Great and Powerful Trixie, correct?"

"And how do you know who I am?"

"A pony who travels Equestria, showing off her magical abilities. Wasn't hard to put two and two together. How about you then?"

"What about me?"

"I'm asking you to join me."

* * *

**Uh-oh. What could Night possibly be planning now? Will Trixie agree to joining him? We will have to wait and see.**


	7. Revival

**Well, here it is. Sorry for the wait. I've been pre-occupied with college and intense writers block.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Revival

"So, what is your answer? Will you join me, Trixie?"

"W-what? Why do you want me to join you? Why _should_ I join you?"

"Think about it. With Twilight no longer around, you truly are the most powerful unicorn in all of Equestria. And if you join me, I'll even make you my queen, and together, we shall rule all of Equestria."

"Don't do it, sugar cube. Think about Twilight. Remember, after she saved you from that Alicorn Amulet, she forgave you. We all did."

"AJ is right. And considering how powerful you have become with your magic, you don't need him. Also, technically, you are the most powerful unicorn in Equestria. Twilight isn't a unicorn anymore."

"You're right. My answer is no. I may never be able to surpass Twilight, but I can still get better and better with my magic."

"...Fine. Have it your way. Foolish foals who think they can defy me must be dealt with. Once I've absorbed Twilight's power, your time will be up."

"Enough talk Night. Where is the Jewel?"

"Why, whatever do you mean, Discord? Oh, you mean the Jewel of Harmony? It's in this castle, not like it will do you any good. Only an Alicorn of pure heart can use its power."

"Stop yer stalling before I buck ya back in time."

"Buck me back in time? Ha. Oh Applejack, you think you can harm me? You forget I can do magic and you can't. Why don't you run back to Ponyville and go cry to your dragon lover about how you lost one of your closest friends."

"W-w-w-what the hay are t-t-talking about? You leave Spike out of this."

"Who said anything about Spike? I was being vague when I said 'dragon lover'. Do you have feelings for the little runt?"

"W-w-w-what? Of c-c-course not. And he ain't a runt."

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself? Whatever, it doesn't concern me. Now Discord, why refuse my offer. Join me and we shall rule Equestria together. You can spread all the chaos you want."

"I already said no. Nothing you can say will change my mind. I don't know when or how it happened, but you changed Night. You are no longer the friend I once had."

Hearing those words pushed the dark alicorn over the edge. "So, it has come to this. You, my last and only friend, betrays me. I...will...make...you...REGRET THIS!" The dark alicorn begins charging up magical energy, more so than usual. "I'm going to blow this place sky high. So enjoy your final moments."

"Is he insane?"

"Discord..." The draconequus turns his attention to Fluttershy, who was crying her heart out. "...I'm scared."

"Don't worry. I Pinkie Pie promise nothing will happen to you. I will protect you."

"You will protect her? HA! But who will protect you?"

The draconequus ignores Night's statement and conjures up a force field. "Take your best shot."

Noticing how weak Discord was earlier, Trixie uses her magic to provide additional support to the force field. "I got your back on this one."

"Thanks."

Night finishes charging his magic and releases it all at once, creating an explosion big enough to wipe out Ponyville. The castle was now in more ruins.

As the smoke cleared, the dark alicorn sees the force field was still up. Knowing they were still alive, the dark alicorn uses his remaining magic to quickly escape before the dust clears.

"Was that all you-Hey, where did he go?"

"He retreated. He knew we were still here, and judging by the blast, he used up almost all his magic."

"Tch. Coward. The Great and Powerful Trixie won't forget this."

"Forget about him. We still need to find that Jewel."

"Discord's right. Twilight is running out of time. I say we split up to cover more ground."

"Right."

As the gang disperses, Fluttershy stops Discord.

"Is something wrong Fluttershy?"

"No...um...I just wanted to say...thank you."

"Oh, you are quite welcome. What did I do?"

"*giggle* For protecting me...us...for protecting us."

"It's no big deal. You are all my friends, even if some of you still don't trust me. Now come on, let's go."

Before walking off, Fluttershy flies over and kisses the draconequus on his cheek and flies off in embarrassment.

Unsure of what had just happened, the draconequus holds his paw to his cheek and ponders.

"What just happened? Did Fluttershy _kiss_ me? Does this mean she likes me?"

The draconequus puts his other paw over his heart. He feels his heart beating faster and faster. He is soon snapped back into reality when he hears Fluttershy calling him.

* * *

"Hey Flash, any changes from my sister?"

"Sorry Captain. Nothing. But at least she still has her pulse."

"Good. I just hope Sirius returns soon."

"Forgive me, Captain, but who is Sirius?"

Before Shining Armor could answer Flash's question, a bright light came from the portal, and from it came Sirius and alongside him was Sunset Shimmer.

"We're finally back. Where are the others?"

"They are still searching for the Jewel. I have every confidence they will find it."

"I hope so. Without it, and Trixie's help, I can't perform the spell to save your sister. By this time tomorrow, it will be too late."

"Isn't there anything we can do?"

"The most I can do is to send another pony to help with the search."

"I'll go. If it means saving Twi-Princess Twilight, I'll do anything."

"Flash, are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure in my life Captain."

"You must be Flash Sentry. Very well. You may help with the search. You will find our friends at the ruins of the old castle within the Everfree Forest."

"I'm on it. Wait, how do you know where they?"

"I placed a tracing spell on Trixie and Discord moments before I went through the portal. Now hurry."

"Of course."

As Flash leaves the Crystal Empire, Sirius calls for his daughters to assist him.

"It's good to see you returned safely Sirius. And to you, too, Sunset Shimmer. It has been a long time."

"Likewise, Princess Celestia. And I wish to apologize for all the wrongings I have done over the years."

"I forgive you. I assume it was Twilight who opened your heart and showed you the magic of friendship."

"Yes. And that is why I am here now. To save my friend."

"Alright. Shall we start setting up. I need Twilight in the center of the room. I also need a circle around her, as well as three other circles connecting the center."

* * *

Within the ruins of the old castle, the gang search high and low for the Jewel. The gang had split into four groups: Rarity and Applejack searched the throne room.

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash searched the utilities.

Fluttershy and Discord searched the dungeons.

Trixie searched the library by herself.

"Why must the Great and Powerful Trixie search the library all by her lonesome? This task would go smoother if Trixie had some assistance."

With being too into the search, Trixie was unaware of the hoof steps coming from behind her.

"If it is help you require, so it shall be. But there isn't much here to see."

"Ah...who are you?"

"Forgive me if I may have gone "boo." I didn't wish to startle you. My appearance may seem off with this fedora, but if you wish to know my name, it is Zecora."

"Zecora? I remember you. You were the one who helped Twilight when I banished her from Ponyville when I was under the influence of the Alicorn Amulet. What are you doing here?"

"I was in my hut, drinking some tea. Then there was an explosion, so I came to see what it may be."

"Oh, right. I had forgotten that you live within the Everfree Forest. Well, since you are here, would you help the Great and Powerful Trixie with her search?"

"If it is my help you wish to enlist, then I'd be happy to assist. May I ask what we are looking for? I feel the search will go smoother, of this I am quite sure."

"Must you always rhyme? I feel as though it's a waste of time...Oh great, now you got Trixie rhyming." Trixie groans and takes a deep breath before continuing. "We're looking for an object called the Jewel of Harmony. It's a magical..."

Before Trixie could finish, Zecora interrupts her.

"Artifact that changes color. Are you interested in how I know the answer?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

Before answering, the zebra reaches into her saddle bag and pulls out the Jewel.

"I'm sure you were probably in a rut. However, this Jewel had crash landed in my hut."

"It must have been from the explosion earlier. Thank you so much Zecora."

"No thanks are necessary in finding the treasure. After all, it was my pleasure."

With the Jewel found, Trixie uses her magic to send a signal to the others, letting them know that she found the Jewel.

* * *

High above the mountains between Canterlot and Ponyville , Flash Sentry is en route to meet the others at the Everfree Forest.

However, in the distance he sees a dark silhouette coming his way, flying at a lower altitude. As the two came closer, Flash is able to make out who the mysterious flyer is.

"Hmm, a black alicorn with a red cape and red stripes in his mane and tail." Flash whispers to himself and quickly matched the pony's description. "That's Night. The one who is the cause of Twilight's condition."

Without thinking, Flash charges at the dark alicorn with immense speed.

The dark alicorn continues flying and doesn't notice Flash.

Flash quickly lands a surprise attack on Night.

Night gets sent straight to the ground as fast as a shooting star.

"Oooooo, ow. Who in Equestria dares to attack me." The dark alicorn shakes off the rumble and pain and looks up to see Flash. He then flies up to meet him at eye level. "And who might you be?"

"I'm the one who's going to kick your flank back to the scum hole you crawled out from." Without hesitation, Flash attacks Night once again, sending him straight into a mountain.

"Ugh. You sure are a feisty one. Very well. Just remember, you signed your own death wish, kid."

Night flies straight at the guard pegasus, shooting magic blasts one after the other.

Flash dodges each and every one with ease and quickly counter-attacks.

"I know who you are. I'm going to make you regret what you did to Twilight."

"Oh? So you're a friend of that foolish alicorn? How amusing. But do you honestly believe you can defeat me?"

"No doubt. I've been kicking your flank around and you haven't even touched me yet. So who's the one who is fighting a losing battle here?"

Night quickly thinks to himself, "_Dang. He called my bluff. That magic explosion I did at the old castle took everything out of me. I don't the energy to match his speed."_

Just then, Night sees two changelings in the distance.

The two changelings see the dark alicorn is in trouble and decide to help. One of them peers into the heart of Flash and transforms into Twilight while the other stays back to wait for the signal.

"Hey Flash, I'm here to help."

"TWILIGHT?! How can you be here? Shouldn't you be in the Crystal Empire?"

"Why would I be there?"

"Because you had a duel with the Captain and lost. You've been unconscious ever since."

"Oh, well I woke up. My brother told me you were on your way to the Everfree Forest. So I came to find you. Perhaps I can help?"

"Thanks but no thanks, I can handle Night on my own."

The dark alicorn lets off a smirk before responding. "Oh, really? Try me."

Just before Flash is about to attack, he is blasted from behind and starts falling to the ground.

"Ahhh...Twilight...why?"

The pegasus guard passes out mid-fall and is soon caught by the second changeling, who then covers Flash in a green ooze which quickly hardens into a cocoon.

"Well, I guess I should thank you for the assistance."

"No thanks are necessary. We only did what our queen would have wanted. We only ask that you come back to our hive with us. Our queen wishes to meet you after receiving your message."

"...Hmm, very well. Lead me to your queen."

"Of course."

"Wait." The second changeling flies up to his partner and the dark alicorn. "What should we do with him?"

"Bring him along. He can be of use for us and my next plan."

The three fly off in the direction of the Changeling Hive.

* * *

"I can't believe you found it. You really are something Trixie."

"Well, Trixie wouldn't have found it without the help of Zecora."

"This fact is quite true. Now there is only one thing left to do."

"Right. Time to take this 'ere Jewel back to the Crystal Empire."

"Thanks for the help again, Zecora."

"I'm always here to help in your hour of plight. Now go and save Princess Twilight."

With all said and done, the gang rushes out of the Everfree Forest and back into Ponyville.

"If we hurry, we can catch the train to the Crystal Empire."

"Great. I'll fly ahead to see if they can wait a minute for you guys."

"Great idea Dashie."

The rainbow colored pegasus dashes off ahead to delay the train for the rest to get on board.

"Last call for the Crystal Empire."

"Wait." Rainbow Dash arrives at the station just in time. "Can you please wait another minute? My friends and I need to get on this train."

"Sorry but that was the last call. You will have to wait until the train returns from the Crystal Empire."

"What if I told you it was an emergency that involved Princess Twilight?"

"Did you say _Princess Twilight_? Then by all means we will wait."

"Thank you. They should be here any second."

And just as Rainbow says, the rest of the gang arrives.

"Alright. Everyone is here. Let's go."

The gang gets on board the train and it sets off for the Crystal Empire.

* * *

"Alright. The preparations are complete. Now we just wait for everyone to arrive with the Jewel and we can begin."

"Hmmmmm..."

"Something wrong Sunset Shimmer?"

"No. I was just trying to remember where I saw this diagram before."

"Probably in a book. I told everypony I knew about this spell. It was probably passed down through the generations and recorded. However, the diagram you see is only meant for an alicorn." Sirius turns his attention to Shining Armor. "I know this may sound mean and rude, but I wish you had lost that duel Shining Armor."

"In all honesty, I wish I did too."

"The reason I said that was because I wouldn't need the Jewel of Harmony to save your life. If Twilight was still a normal unicorn, I wouldn't need it to save hers either."

"What do you mean?"

Sirius sighs with grief before explaining. "I've only ever used this spell once. On an alicorn anyways. I needed the assistance of either two extremely powerful unicorns or one other alicorn and a very powerful magical artifact. However there is a cost that is to be paid."

"A cost?"

"Yes. Like I said, if Twilight was still a normal unicorn, I could cast the spell with no consequences. But, casting this spell on an alicorn...destroys the artifact used to amplify the powers of the one who casted the spell."

"So, if what you're saying is true, then..."

"You would be correct, Ms. Shimmer. The Jewel of Harmony would be destroyed in the process."

"Thou can't be serious."

"Luna?!"

"Don't we need the Jewel in order to defeat thy evil side?"

"It's not impossible to defeat Night without the Jewel, but it will be more difficult. As long as he doesn't receive Twilight's energy, we can still stop him."

Suddenly, a letter appears before Sirius.

"A letter for me?" Sirius opens the letter and begins reading it. " 'Dear Sirius, we just want to inform you and everypony there that we have succeeded in finding the Jewel. We are currently on the train heading for the Crystal Empire as we speak. We should arrive around the time Celestia has to raise the sun. Signed: The Great and Powerful Trixie.' Perfect. They have the Jewel and are on their way. I think it's best if we rest to conserve our energy for tomorrow. We're going to need it."

Everypony heads to bed to rest up and to wait for the arrival of their fellow friends.

The next morning, just as Celestia raises the sun, the train arrives at the Crystal Empire.

Once off the train, the gang is greeted by Princess Luna.

"It is good to see thou hast returned safely from thy journey."

"Thanks a lot Luna. How's Twilight's condition?" The rainbow colored pegasus replies back to the princess.

"Unchanged."

"Well, how about we head to the castle and fix that?"

While rushing to the castle, Princess Luna notices that Flash Sentry isn't with them.

"Hast thou seen Flash Sentry? I was sure he would be with you."

"Flash? Was he suppose to meet up with us?" Rainbow Dash asks as she slows down to keep pace with the others.

"We sent him to help you with your search for the Jewel."

"That's weird. He never showed up. I'm sure he'll come back to the castle once he realizes we're no longer in the Everfree Forest."

"I do hope so."

Once they reached the castle, the gang quickly rushes to the room where Twilight was.

"Oh good, you're here. Shall we get started? I must ask that everypony leave the room except for Trixie and Sunset Shimmer."

As everypony leaves, Trixie pulls out the Jewel and gives it to Sirius.

"Thanks for the help. Now, take your place in the circle opposite of Sunset Shimmer and we shall begin the spell."

"Of course."

Outside the room, the rest of their friends are discussing Flash Sentry's M.I.A.

"So Flash never made contact with you?"

"Sorry sugar cube. He didn't."

"That doesn't sound like Flash. He's an exceptional member of the royal guards. I wondered what happened."

Everypony began pondering the options of what could have happened. Discord was the first one to speak up.

"You don't suppose he ran into Night."

"WHAT?!"

"Well, after Night tried to blow us all sky high, I'm sure he didn't have enough magic left to teleport out. So he probably flew away. And it's possible they crossed paths."

"Oh. You had me scared there for a second. If Night can't use his magic, then Flash would have the upper hoof. He may be a new member of the castle guards, but I've seen what he is capable of."

"If that's the case, where is he then?"

"That's a good question. Maybe Sirius would have an idea."

Inside the room, Sirius, Trixie and Sunset Shimmer are nearing completion with the spell.

"You're doing great girls. Just a little more."

After a few mere minutes the spell was complete. The Jewel had absorbed enough energy from the two unicorns and alicorn and transferred all the energy in Twilight.

Once all the energy was transferred, the Jewel of Harmony shatters and the pieces turn to dust.

"What? What happened to the Jewel?"

"That's the price to be paid for this spell in order to save an alicorn, Trixie. The magical artifact that is used to amplify our combined energy is destroyed after transferring that energy into the one whom we try to save."

"That's quite the price. Don't we need the Jewel in order to defeat Night?"

"I told the others this too. 'It's not impossible to defeat Night without the Jewel, but it will be more difficult. As long as he doesn't receive Twilight's energy, we can still stop him.'"

"Speaking of Twilight, shouldn't she be awake."

"Don't worry it takes a little bit for the effects to kick in. She'll be just fine."

"Oh good. Perhaps we should inform the others of the good news."

"Good idea. Sunset Shimmer, can gather everypony and bring them here."

Sunset Shimmer nods and heads off to gather everypony.

When she returns, Shining Armor is the first pony to rush to his sister's side.

"How is she?"

"She's going to be just fine. It'll be about another ten minutes before she regains consciousness."

Everypony sighs with relief. Before anypony can celebrate, Discord breaks the silence, asking if Sirius knows what may have happened to Flash.

"He hasn't returned?"

"No. We assumed he may have encountered Night when he was on his way to meet up with us."

"Wait, WHAT?"

"It's a possibility. Night used almost all his magic when he tried to blow us up back at the castle in the Everfree Forest. Instead of teleporting, he probably flew away."

"And encountered Flash when trying to flee. Last place I know where Flash was in was the mountain range between Canterlot and Ponyville."

"How do you know that?"

"Just like you and Trixie, I put a tracing spell on him just moments before his departure."

"Concerned for our safety?"

"Of course. I don't want to lose anypony. And with Night out there, I'm not taking any chances."

"So what should we then?"

"Well..." Before Sirius could answer, everypony hears a groan coming from Twilight's bed.

Everypony turns their attention and sees that the purple alicorn is finally regaining consciousness.

"Oh, my head. What happened?"

"TWILIGHT!" Everypony shouts and rushes to her side.

"Huh? Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash. it's so good to see you again."

Twilight then turn her attention to the other side of her bed.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Sirius, Cadence. I'm happy to see you too."

"What about us?" Trixie, Discord, and Sunset Shimmer ask sarcastically in unison.

"It's good to see you too."

With her attention toward her friends, Shining Armor steps forward with tears streaming down his face like a river.

"Shi-"

Before she could finish, Shining Armor embraces his sister with a hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me for what I did."

Twilight begins to tear up and embraces her brother. "I forgive you. You're my B.B.B.F.F. And I understand you were in a desperate situation that was beyond your control. So there is no need to apologize."

Soon everypony jumped in and embraced in a group hug.

"It's a shame Flash Sentry isn't here. I'm sure he would be thrilled to know that you're okay." Sunset Shimmer steps forward and speaks up.

"Flash? Where is he?"

No pony answered for they did not want to worry Twilight.

"What's going on? What happened?"

Feeling as though this was partly his fault, Sirius speaks up.

"As of right now, Flash Sentry is missing."

"W-what?"

* * *

**Uh-oh. What will happen to Flash? And what could Night be scheming now? Also, writing lines for Zecora was hard. I'm not much of a rhymer.  
**


End file.
